


Wouldyouliketogowithme?

by InklingDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer





	Wouldyouliketogowithme?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toryb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/gifts).



Pidge brushes their fingers through their hair (for the fourth time since they got here) and finally knocks on the door. It slides open with a ‘whoosh’.

“Enter,” Allura says, then glances up from her datapad. When she sees it’s Pidge, she gives them a big smile. “Pidge, hello. What brings you by?”

“I was wondering-” Okay their voice sounds really weird. They clear it and try again. “There’s this club planetside which is supposed to be really good for dancing and… I was wondering ifyouwantedtogowithme.”

They stand and fidget as Allura just stares at them for a long moment. Then her face breaks out into a smile.

“Yes! Yes, Pidge, absolutely. I would love to go dancing with you,” she says, standing up and crossing the room to where Pidge is still standing just inside the door. She takes their hands in hers and pulls them gently towards her.

Pidge stares up into those beautiful blue eyes and smiles back. Not wanting to break the spell, they whisper, “Can I kiss you?”

“You most certainly may,” Allura replies, leaning down to meet their lips.

The kiss is short and sweet, but the look Allura gives Pidge as the two part lips is full of promises of more to come tonight. On their first date. Pidge grins again at the thought.

“So I’ll be back in half a varga and we’ll head down to the planet, then,” they say with a grin, giving Allura a quick peck before turning and walking out.

Allura watches them go with a slowly spreading smile. When the door closes behind them, she jumps up and punches the air. “Yes!”


End file.
